Harry Potter and the Search for the Last Horcrux
by oryxcrake
Summary: This is my version of the Seventh Book. It will follow as closely to the style of J.K. Rowling as possible. Harry Potter decides to revisit Godric's Hollow, relationships are formed, friendships are forged and broken, death and misery abound. Will the thr


-1**Harry Potter and the Search for the Last Horcrux**

**By: Oryxcrake**

The summer heat crawled over Harry's skin irritatingly. Ever since the funeral, everything irritated him. He haphazardly threw the books into his trunk, and held up a shirt, wondering if everything would fit better if he folded his clothing. He decided against folding and tossed it atop his books.

"Three…" his eyes on his watch, counting down to midnight, "Two… one…" He was seventeen and now of age to do magic outside of school, without the Ministry trying to eat his soul. Oh, wait.. Those're dementors. He always got them confused. With a muttered incantation and a practiced swish-flick combination, his trunk was suddenly feather light.

He'd been staying with Tonks and Remus for the first few weeks of summer, but the past twenty-four hours had been spent at the Dursley's. Had it not been for Dumbledore telling him that it was a necessity, he'd have forgone the formality entirely.

Not that, mind you, he was exceptionally welcome. The second he had appeared, Remus and Tonks in tow, Vernon raged. Oh, there was much spitting, an impressive spout of colorful language, and the occasional item thrown, but Harry stood in the door-way, stoic. There were much more frightening things than a temper-tantrum, even thrown by one, Vernon Dursley. Surprisingly enough, it was Petunia who calmed him enough for an explaination.

"We have to! It's not a choice, Vernon…" She stood in front of her husband, between him and Harry.

"Why?!" He seemed positively flabbergasted. Why should he have to suffer the terrible nusance, the danger that Harry brought? "That.. That Voldie-thing is after him," pointing past Petunia to Harry, who shrugged, "It'll come looking for him here!"

"Ah., you're protected," Remus raised a finger as he made his point. It went unnoticed.

"I promised." Petunia grimaced, wide teeth showing in a very equine fashion and Harry amused himself momentarily by imagining her neighing the conversation.

"You.. You… Promised?" With a significant amount of blustering, Harry was eventually allowed in, sans Tonks and Remus. Although he was repeatedly assured that they would be back no later than one minute after midnight. That gave him about forty five seconds to be ready to go.

The day had been spent planning more for the upcoming year. Hogwarts was not his destination. There was a deep sadness whenever he thought about not laying down in his bed and drawing the curtains around him. There would be no bickering about spew, or S.P.E.W., as Hermione was eternally correcting them. There wouldn't be any Christmas Tea, or a ball. Somehow, if it were possible, he felt like he had aged thirty years in the past year. And Ginny. He worried about her. He shouldn't, though, and Harry smiled. If she survived years living with Fred and George, then a few Death Eaters would be nothing. Just then, with a yell bordering between rage and fear, the arrival of the members of the Order was heralded.

Remembering the time that Ron used the levitating charm to it's fullest extent on the troll with a smile, he levitated his trunk and guided it down the stairs in front of them.

"Harry," Tonks smiled, her hair in electric blue ringlets today. Remus smiled, nodding. Things had gotten better for them since they had started seeing each other. It gave Harry hope when things seemed hopeless. Even when they were surrounded by death, destruction, and paranoia, love still blossomed obstinately.

"Ready? You packed everything we talked about?" Remus asked, eyes flickering towards his trunk.

He nodded, " Can we go now?" He paused at the doorway, feeling he needed to caution Vernon and Petunia. They had sent Dudley to Aunt Marge's the second they were warned of Harry's immenant arrival. "Keep your eyes open." With that lovely parting, Harry, Tonks, and Remus left, closing the door quietly.

"How was it? Did they treat you terribly?" Tonks grinned wickedly, "Should I send a plague of toads to them?"

"Nah. They pretended I wasn't even there. I spent the day like usual." He shrugged, causing his trunk to make a little skip.

"Besides, Nymphadora," Remus began with a half disapproving tone, "that would be against wizarding law."

She stuck her tongue out at him as they turned down a secluded alleyway. "Don't call me Nymphadora." She poked his side.

"Where are we headed?" Harry wanted to know.

"I can't tell you, exactly yet, Harry. You'll have to side-along, since you don't have your license.. Or a real destination." He paused. "Tonks, you go first. Tell the others we'll be there in a second."

With a nod and a faint pop, she was gone. Remus suddenly looked concerned. "Harry, are you sure-" "Yes." His voice was firm, but not unkind. "I am sure. I know what I've got to do. It's my task. You know that, Professor Lupin."

"Harry, you don't have to call me that. Just Remus is fine." A faint smile. "Well, then. If you're sure…" he offered his arm

The uncomfortable squeezing sensation was less intense this time, and seemed shorter. Maybe he was getting used to it. He shook himself slightly as they stood on a damp cobblestone street at a wide, sprawling house. Of course, Harry didn't see that. After he was handed a sheet of paper with an address, it materialized just as Grimmauld Place had.

"Welcome home, Harry." Remus opened the door. Harry had just lowered his trunk when he was knocked backwards by a streak of red lightening. Ginny tackled him about the waist so hard, they toppled backwards onto the ground.

"Harry!" she hugged him hard and hissed his cheek, glad to see him for the first time in months. The separation had been hard on them.

"Argh, Harry… do you have to snog my sister in public?" Harry propped himself up on one elbow, Ginny still attached. "Yes."

"Harry! Oh, it's good to see you… or rather, what I can see of you." Hermione remarked, bemusedly as she stepped up beside Ron.

They untangled themselves, Harry and Ginny, and stood up. There were hugs all around. Ron was last, who stood awkwardly until Harry cuffed him on the shoulder, then tackled him just as Ginny had done him a second ago. They managed to keep balance, though.

"You poked me in the cheek with your ribs. You should gain some weight," Harry laughed. "Maybe you should grow some, so you'll be a proper man. Like me." Ron flexed and Hermione laughed, shaking her head.

That night was reserved for catching up and for family. This was Harry's family and it was warm and comfortable eating a wonderful meal prepared by Mrs. Weasley ('Haven't you been eating at all?! We'll have to fix this…).

Harry was desperately trying to concentrate on being normal for one night. It could very well be the last night in a long while he might get to just be normal. Well. As normal as he ever got to feel anyway. There was some idle chatter, some of it nervous at first, then everyone seemed to slide into their respective places. Fred and George had bewitched the salt shaker to pile salt on everything Charlie ate. That backfired, though, because he wasn't able to taste much. Just last week, he'd had his nose singed a great deal by an angry Welsh Black stag who'd been kept from his partner.

Fleur was cooing and Bill was, as usual, feeding her from his plate. Newlyweds. Bleh. Merlin, was it good to be home.

**A/N: Alright people, this is the first chapter. I have tons more written, just need to type it. This is just testing the waters. If you'd like more, just go ahead, review, and let me know. Hope you enjoyed it! Oh, yeah, a beta-reader would be nice. If you'd like to volunteer for the job, let me know in your review. Thanks!**


End file.
